As a device for simultaneously photographing both sides of a document, the JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-No.60-154243 shows a device having a silver salt film and a slit camera, as shown herein in FIG. 5.
Referring to FIG. 5, the device shown in the JP Patent Kokai Publication JP-A-No.60-154243 has a transporting channel for the document made up of a pair of upper transporting rolls 1A, 1B, a pair of lower transporting rolls 2A, 2B and a pair of cover glass plates 3A, 3B arranged between these transporting rolls. The front and reverse side images of the document travelling through a space between the cover glass plates 3A, 3B are captured on a silver salt film by a slit camera, not shown, via reflecting mirrors 4A, 4B, respectively.
With the above device, since the document is held by at least one of the upper transporting rolls 1A, 1B or the lower transporting rolls 2A, 2B, the photographing means that can be used is necessarily limited to that employing a slit camera.